


gazing at bright stars and the moon

by yamaguchiforpresident



Series: feelings, become one [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crush, M/M, do u like random fics abt daily tsukyam life?? ur gonna love this mess, its cold and scarves, they go on a date but kei doesnt realize its a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiforpresident/pseuds/yamaguchiforpresident
Summary: It hit him like lightning. Not a little snowball falling down a hill or an arrow to the heart. An anticipated shock that leaves you paralyzed. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Not to someone as smart or analytic as him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/amaguchi)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> wawo! OTL i kinda like this so here! its a 100% different approach to crushes than my other crushfic, but i think it suits tsuk ///  
> basically. kei n t'dashi are big cuties

Kei wrapped a scarf around his neck and stared at himself in the mirror. Nope.

_Come on Kei,_ he told himself, _you’re two meters tall and 17 years old. Stop worrying about the scarf._

He undid the scarf. Wrapped it around again.

_ See? It looks decent and your hair is obeying gravity today.  _

Kei blinked at the mirror.

School wouldn’t wait for him. Yamaguchi would. So he should probably get to school before they were both late. At least they didn’t have morning practice.

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi was standing in the cold, his cheeks darker from the cold. He was rubbing his hands together; Kei felt a bit guilty for leaving him in the cold.

“Present,” Kei deadpanned.

“Tsukki, you’re so late today!” Yamaguchi complained, “How come?”

“Hmm… just got out late I guess,” Kei yawned.

Yamaguchi stared at him with narrowed brown eyes, suspicion laced in his expression. Yamaguchi’s tuft of hair was sharp in the air, as if it was a satellite. His freckles that would usually look scattered, today they looked as if they each had a purpose and reason to be where they were. The scarf around his neck was stiff, grey contrasting the fog in the air.

“In the cold, you look so fierce,” Kei said offhandedly.

“Hah?” Yamaguchi looked away, placing his hands on his face.

“Just an observation,” Kei hummed back. “I’m warming up,” 

“Yeah? You know how the teachers are though! In the summer it’s super cold and in the winter it’s super hot!” Yamaguchi pointed out.

“They have a messed up internal thermostat.”

“It’s just because we’re the strong youth! They wanna make us suffer,” Yamaguchi shook his head, his hair tangling by his ear.

 

“So what the author tries to depict is a story of struggling and self-acceptance. At the beginning, our protagonist is very ashamed. Towards the end— yes Takamiya?"

Kei vaguely listened to what his teacher said. Very vaguely. 

Okay, so he wasn’t listening.

He wasn’t ignoring her, he was just reading the posters on the wall. Somehow his eyes landed on Yamaguchi. The boy was staring at the teacher, but he didn’t really look invested. Yamaguchi yawned and removed his gaze from the teacher, directing it towards the clock. 

Kei put his hand over his pens, highlighting as instructed. Class was almost over.

A few minutes later, Kei felt an intense gaze on him. He looked up at the teacher and found her giving her lesson as normal.

_ ‘Tsukki,’ _

He looked to Yamaguchi. The freckled boy was staring at him and smiled when they locked eyes.

Kei tipped his head to the side.

Yamaguchi shrugged, rolling his eyes at the teachers lesson.

Kei’s lips almost gave away for a smile.

“And I hope you’re all paying attention, right?” 

Kei tore his eyes off of Yamaguchi and looked up. He nodded at the teacher that was staring daggers at him.

All in all, class wasn’t anything special.

 

“Hey Tsukki,” Yamaguchi approached Kei during practice. 

Kei set down his water, curiously eying his friends nervous expression.

“Do you wanna get ice-cream after school?” Yamaguchi smiled, playing with his hands.

“In this weather?” Yamaguchi’s smile dropped. “You’re so weird… but yeah that sounds fine,” Kei looked away, his cheeks getting uncomfortably warm; too warm to be caused by practice.

“Okay Tsukki! _My_ treat,” he heard Yamaguchi’s footsteps grow softer, until he didn’t hear anything anymore.

For the rest of practice, Kei found himself glancing at the clock again and again, unwilling to admit to himself why.

 

Kei stood out in the cold without a scarf. If he tried to put it on, he knew his seniors would mock him for having to redo it multiple times. Kei would rather freeze than deal with his teammates mocking him. 

“Hi,” Yamaguchi grinned up at him, “Tsukki, don’t call _me_ weird when you’re not even wearing your scarf right now!” 

“I’m _cold_ ,” Kei muttered.

“Hah. Put the scarf on?” 

“Can’t,”

“Can’t? Let me see it!” Yamaguchi stepped behind Kei and opened his bag, pulling out the patterned scarf.

“Eh? It’s not broken or anything? And you had it on fine this morning?” 

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s go get your yogurt.” 

“ _Our ice-cream_ , Tsukki!” Yamaguchi held the scarf in his hands still. Out of the corner of his eye, Kei could see Yamaguchi playing with the scarf.

Yamaguchi walked them to a popular ice-cream place next to the middle school they went to.

“Ah, coming here just brings back so many memories!” Yamaguchi said sweetly.

“We’re not that old you know? Say that next year maybe.” 

Yamaguchi shook his head and held the scarf to his chest. “It feels like just yesterday we were here at Amemaru!” 

“Come on Gramps, let’s go get ice-cream,” Kei smirked and looked at the middle school.

They stood in line for a few minutes, both of them towering above the prepubescent students. Kei secretly judged all of them for being into ice-cream on cold days. Also for being so short.

“Hello,” they greeted in unison.

“Hello boys! What can I get you today?” An old lady stood behind the register, her eyes crinkling as she smiled.

“Oh, may I have… the strawberry ice-cream?” Kei ordered, ignoring Yamaguchi’s giggle that he hid in his hand.

“Sure thing!” 

“May I have the chocolate ice-cream, please!” Yamaguchi said when she finished handing Kei his pink treat. 

“You may! That brings you to a total of 650 yen!” the lady spoke with enthusiasm. Yamaguchi smiled and handed her the payment.

They walked out and around the block to a park and sat down at a picnic table. The park was old, probably payed for and taken care of by the community, but it was popular with kids. Sometimes couples would come by and hang out. More often though, old people would sit and play board games. Yamaguchi threw his treat away at the table before he sat down.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi whispered, staring at the playground.

Kei looked up from his phone, directing his gaze to the area in front of the seesaw.

 

He could see the scene clearly, they both could. Three kids bullying a small boy with freckles and a bruise on his cheek. A tall blond boy with glasses walks by, stopping to observe.

“Hey what do you want?”

“Wait, isn’t he a sixth grader?”

“No! He’s just from class 3.”

The little freckled boy stays on the ground, his tears refusing to stop collecting at his eyes. He has a blurry vision.

“Lame.” 

The blond one walks off, but it stopped by one of the bullies. “What was that?” he challenges.

“Hah?” The blond boy towers over him.

The bully flinches and steps back yelling a string of insults as he leaves. The blond boy laughs as the others run away, sparing one final glance at the freckled mess.

 

When Kei ripped his gaze off the place, Yamaguchi was staring at him, smiling warmly.

“Tsukki,” he whispered again, handing Kei his scarf.

Kei didn't hold back as he returned the smile, taking the scarf and placing it on his lap.

Yamaguchi’s face lit up as he started to laugh, “Put on your scarf! Are you trying to get sick?” 

Kei rolled his eyes.

“Come here Tsukki,” 

Kei froze. He set down his ice-cream.

“Fine, I’ll go to you,” 

Kei stiffened as Yamaguchi came over, grabbing the scarf and wrapping it around Kei. He tried to not focus on how gently Yamaguchi was with the situation, tying the scarf and making sure Kei was warm.

“Problem solved, Tsukki?”

“Yeah,” Kei coughed out.

“You’re not the kid I saw that day,” Yamaguchi murmured.

“Hah?” Kei raised his chin, affronted.

“I mean, you’re like still Tsukishima Kei, but you’re so different from before! Tsukki! Kei! Same thing, but you’ve changed so much. It’s-it’s not bad!” Yamaguchi spluttered, his cheeks brightening.

_You don’t call me Kei_ , he thought.

“Right,” he said instead.

“Anyways…” Yamaguchi smiled. 

“It’s getting dark,” Kei continued.

“Let’s go home,” Yamaguchi finished.

Kei nodded. 

The walk back was not long; it was quiet. The street lights illuminated what the moon could not, clouds dulling its shine. The Summer bugs weren’t around anymore and most people were already snuggled up in their houses, sat in a pile of blankets. Kei wore his headphones on his neck, his phone stuffed down his pants pockets.

“Goodnight Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, when he turned to his street.

“Night,” Kei said back, walking ahead.

* * *

 

Kei opened the door to his house quietly and made his way to his room, unnoticed. 

“Shit,” he groaned. He felt sick.

Not now, he thought. Not ever. Not him.

Tsukishima Kei wasn’t supposed to fall in love. Not with a girl or with Yamaguchi Tadashi. He wasn’t an idiot, he thought this would happen. He just wanted to postpone it for as long as possible. No, he thought. It’s because we hung out. Are these feelings even real? It’s not like Yamaguchi would ask him out or anything, how would they figure this shit out?

Wait.

_ Did Tadashi ask him out on a date today?  _

**Author's Note:**

> theres gonna be one more part to this series. lets hope it doesnt take another 7 months
> 
> @_@ btw join the [tsukyam gift exchange](http://tsukyamgiftexchange.tumblr.com/) thats going on! applications are due nov 18~!! its not hosted by me. i just want to spread it a lil bit


End file.
